The Unforgiven
by Dark Temi
Summary: A porta está trancada agora, mas estará aberta se você for sincera. - para Sabaku no T.


Fairy Tail pertence à Hiro Mashima. Essa estória é feita de fã para fã e não possui fins lucrativos.

 _ **Para Sabaku no T**_

* * *

 **The Unforgiven**

* * *

 **I**

 **O erro que ele cometeu**

A bem da verdade era preciso admitir: sua infância havia sido uma bela merda. Gajeel não tinha lembranças da época anterior à passada com Metalicana, e nem ao menos sabia como acabara aos cuidados do dragão, que não fora exatamente o que se pode chamar de um pai afetuoso, mas ao menos o ensinara a cuidar de si mesmo. A lição número um era ser forte o bastante para se proteger. O dragão _sabia_ que logo não estaria mais ali, então tratou de deixar claro para Gajeel que o mundo fora da montanha em que viviam não seria fácil, e que ele teria de lutar todos os dias para sobreviver.

Metalicana já havia visto o melhor e o pior dos homens. Gajeel não conhecia nenhum outro ser humano. O dragão jamais disse isso ao filho, e nem sequer gostava de admitir, mas temia pelo dia em que Gajeel teria que voltar para a civilização.

Mas o Dragon Slayer aprendera aquela lição, e sempre soube que se ele não cuidasse de si próprio, não podia esperar que outra pessoa cuidasse. Quando Metalicana o abandonou, essa lição foi gravada dentro dele, como se tivesse sido marcada com um ferro em brasa.

Não podia contar com ninguém além de si mesmo.

 **New blood joins this earth**

 **And, quickly, he's subdued**

 **Through constant pained disgrace**

 **The young boy learns their rules**

Existe uma diferença entre inteligência e esperteza. Gajeel não era lá o que se pode chamar de inteligente, mas era um bastardo esperto. Ele aprendeu rapidamente o que era preciso pra sobreviver nas ruas de uma cidade, e logo se adaptou à vida entre os humanos.

Ele não era nada mais do que uma criança de personalidade ruim, moldado por muita mágoa e rancor por ter sido abandonado duas vezes: primeiro pelos pais que nunca conheceu, e depois pelo dragão que o criou. Metalicana avisara que os homens podem ser cruéis, mas para Gajeel aquilo não parecia totalmente verdade: os homens não _podem_ , eles _são_ de fato cruéis. Não só os homens, mas também os dragões: dragões também eram capazes de abandonar suas crias à própria sorte sem qualquer aviso. Bom, Gajeel era tanto homem quanto dragão, então a conclusão era óbvia: ele seria cruel também.

Ele sabia que as guildas de magos existiam, mas ele estava relutante a entrar em uma. Talvez fosse melhor continuar na rua, dependendo de como seria a vida entre os magos. Se fossem um bando de idiotas tentando lhe dar ordens, aquilo não iria acabar bem. Gajeel decidira viver sua vida sem arrependimentos, e fazer apenas aquilo que quisesse. Não abriria mão de sua liberdade por nada: ele lutava apenas por si mesmo. Por que deveria lutar por outra pessoa, ou por uma guilda?

Mas então chegou aos seus ouvidos notícias sobre a Phanton Lord. A fama da guilda não era muito boa, e a de seus membros, pior ainda. E Gajeel gostou disso. Se era pra viver entre pessoas, que ele ao menos vivesse entre aquelas que não escondiam sua verdadeira natureza.

Gajeel entrou para a Phantom Lord.

 **With time, the child draws in**

 **This whipping boy done wrong**

 **Deprived of all his thoughts**

 **The young man struggles on and on, he's known**

Se Gajeel era um bastardo esperto, Mestre Jose era um bastardo mais esperto ainda. E o dragon slayer percebeu isso. O Mestre era um manipulador nato, e conseguia tudo o que queria usando os membros e o nome da guilda. Gajeel achava muita graça em como a Phanton conseguia operar seus esquemas escusos bem de baixo do nariz do Conselho Mágico, e os velhotes não faziam nada. Ele não gostava do Mestre, mas este lhe dava a liberdade para cumprir as missões que queria como bem entendesse, e o pagamento era bom. E então Gajeel aprendeu a gostar de fazer parte da guilda.

Ainda assim, era frustrante o fato de que ele não era considerado o membro mais forte. Os Element Four eram o orgulho da Phantom, e Mestre Jose havia dito para Gajeel não se meter com eles. Aquela foi a primeira ordem que recebeu, e a odiou. Se dependesse da sua vontade, chutaria a bunda de todos os quatro e se provaria o mais forte. Aquele parecia um plano muito bom em sua cabeça, e ele chegou inclusive a tentar. Porém a escolha de oponente fora péssima.

Ela era só uma _ame onna_. Ela se vestia de um jeito estranho. Falava de um jeito mais estranho ainda. Ela não tinha qualquer expressão facial e, por todos os dragões no céu, azul não era uma cor normal de cabelo.

Gajeel Redfox nunca havia sido derrotado antes da luta contra Juvia Loxar.

Os dois se encontraram por acaso em uma floresta, ambos retornando de suas respectivas missões. Gajeel a desafiara, e antes que ela tivesse tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, ele já partira pra cima. Mas o corpo de sua oponente não permitia que os ataques físicos lhe causassem qualquer dano, e quando o Dragon Slayer se deu conta disso, já era tarde demais: Juvia o prendeu numa prisão aquática flutuante, e com o mesmo rosto sem expressão, apenas disse que companheiros de guilda não deveriam lutar. Gajeel estava a ponto de se afogar quando a maga desfez a prisão, e ele caiu no chão tossindo e cuspindo água. Quando conseguiu se recompor, Juvia já se afastara, levando a chuva consigo.

Ele estava receoso em entrar na guilda no dia seguinte. Provavelmente todos já estariam sabendo que ele havia sido derrotado, e perderia o respeito duramente conquistado. Mas não ouviu qualquer comentário durante todo o dia, e aquilo foi muito estranho. A noite, acabou novamente encontrando com Juvia e perguntou por que ela não havia contado para todos que o derrotara.

"Porque Gajeel-kun não gostaria que eu fizesse isso" foi a resposta.

Depois disso, Gajeel desistiu da ideia de desbancar os Element Four. Ele continuaria se tornando forte, mas apenas para nunca mais perder uma luta.

A ironia da coisa era que se ele tivesse desafiado qualquer outro dos três, provavelmente teria ganhado.

 **A vow unto his own**

 **That never from this day**

 **His will they'll take away**

Sua qualidade de vida melhorara exponencialmente desde que entrara para a guilda. Sim, era verdade que ele fazia muitos trabalhos moralmente questionáveis, mas com a segurança financeira proporcionada, agora ele tinha seu próprio canto, comia bem, dormia melhor ainda. Ele inclusive comprara sua própria guitarra.

Gajeel gostava de música. Mas aquilo não era da conta de ninguém. Somente Juvia sabia, porque Juvia não o julgaria por isso. Juvia ouvia seus acordes desafinados e suas letras incoerentes atentamente, aplaudia educadamente e comentava que suas músicas precisavam de mais metal nelas. Gajeel então responderia que ela não entendia nada sobre seu shooby doo bop.

Ele nunca admitiria para a maga, mas gostava desses momentos. Assim como nunca mostraria sua música para o resto da guilda. Da mesma forma como jamais contaria que fora abandonado duas vezes.

Gajeel aprendera que ser forte também era sinônimo de jamais demonstrar fraquezas. Os pensamentos que pertenciam somente à sua cabeça ali permaneceriam. Ele não mostraria o verdadeiro Gajeel, nem mesmo para a Juvia.

Jamais.

Para ninguém.

 **What I've felt**

 **What I've known**

 **Never shined through in what I've shown**

Juvia já havia lhe contado tudo que precisava saber sobre a Fairy Tail. Disse também que eles seriam muito bem pagos para sequestrar uma pirralha rica e devolver ela pro papai. Aquilo poderia gerar uma guerra, é claro, mas ela dissera que Mestre Jose não se preocupava com isso, e muito menos com o Conselho. Aquilo fez o sangue de Gajeel ferver. Nada lhe daria mais prazer que uma batalha desse nível.

Quando o Mestre lhe deu carta branca para dar o pontapé inicial naquele plano, Gajeel já sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Foi com um imenso prazer que ele destruiu a sede da Fairy Tail.

Como ninguém acordou com o barulho das pesadas barras de ferro que ele conjurou atravessando as finas paredes de madeira da guilda, ele não sabia. A bem da verdade, existia a possibilidade aterrorizante de Makarov aparecer a qualquer momento, e aí ele estaria muito, muito ferrado. Mas nenhuma fada, com ou sem cauda, apareceu, e o Dragon Slayer admirou o seu bom trabalho de longe. E esperou pela vingança deles.

Mas nada aconteceu, e isso deixou Gajeel irritado. Que tipo de guilda era aquela que não se levantava contra um ataque direto? Tsc, bando de covardes.

A notícia do ataque correu, e logo a Phantom teria conhecimento de suas ações. Mas Gajeel não retornou à guilda. A Fairy Tail não havia reagido como o Mestre previra. Ele teria que garantir a reação apropriada.

Um sorriso maníaco surgiu no rosto do Dragon Slayer nesse momento.

Gajeel retornou a Fairy Tail. E esperou.

 **Never be**

 **Never see**

 **Won't see what might have been**

Muitos anos depois, Gajeel juntaria coragem e perguntaria para Levy sobre aquela noite. Ela lhe responderia, com sinceridade, que aquele tinha sido o pior momento de sua vida até então. Mas ela também lhe diria que já não pensava sobre isso, que na verdade mal se lembrava, que o que está no passado ficou no passado, e que agora eles deveriam apenas olhar para frente.

Levy lhe diria que já o havia perdoado há muito tempo.

E então Gajeel responderia que ela não tinha como perdoar algo que era imperdoável.

 **What I've felt**

 **What I've known**

 **Never shined through in what I've shown**

Ele esperou nas sombras por uma fada andando desavisada. Ele observou como os membros deixavam a guilda sempre em bando, nunca sozinhos. Ele tinha um espetáculo preparado, então precisava fazer aquilo sem chamar muita atenção. A surpresa estaria na árvore no centro da praça esperando pelos outros pela manhã. Mas por agora, ele precisava ser discreto, rápido e fatal.

E então a oportunidade surgiu.

Os dois caras cheiravam a feromônios e fraqueza. Eles deveriam simplesmente tatuar "fracote" na testa, ou desistir de serem magos, ou se matarem. Gajeel não se importava. Eles nem sequer chegaram a dar trabalho. O Dragon Slayer mal conseguiu se divertir limpando o chão com eles.

A garota tinha mais poder mágico que eles, porém aquilo não significava muita coisa: 1 é maior do que 0, afinal. A magia dela, no entanto, poderia ser um problema, e o Dragon Slayer lutou contra ela com cautela. Gajeel não julgava a força de um oponente por causa do sexo: Juvia lhe ensinara bem aquela lição e, infernos, aquela garota também tinha um maldito cabelo azul. Isso nem fazia sentido. Só o que lhe faltava na vida era ser derrotado de novo.

Mas a garota não era forte como Juvia, e Gajeel a derrotou.

Não.

Gajeel a espancou.

Seu punho de ferro a acertou várias e várias e várias vezes, e aquilo era divertido. Foi divertido arrastá-la juntamente com aqueles patéticos projetos de magos que a acompanhavam até a praça central de Magnólia. Ele não teve qualquer preocupação quando os prendeu na árvore. E por fim, com um cuidado que não lhe era característico, pintou o símbolo da Phantom na barriga da garota. E mais uma vez, ele admirou de longe seu trabalho, ansiando pela resposta que agora, definitivamente, a Fairy Tail lhe daria.

Gajeel só sentiu euforia incrível quando olhou para o emblema da Phanton Lord no corpo machucado da garota pregada na árvore.

 **Never free**

 **Never me**

 **So I dub thee "Unforgiven"**

Algumas vezes, ao vê-la lendo em alguma mesa de canto na guilda, com um sorriso no canto da boca e os dedos finos percorrendo as páginas quebradiças, ou conversando com as garotas no caminho de volta para Fairy Hills, ou quando ela saía em missão com os projetos de magos que ela chamava de parceiros, Gajeel se lembrava daquele dia, e um gosto ácido de bile lhe subia até a garganta. Nessas horas, ele ficaria muito puto da vida, e chamaria o Salamander ou o cara do gelo para uma luta, só pra ter alguém com quem descarregar o estresse.

Naquela noite, Gajeel não tinha reparado o quanto a garota de cabelo azul era pequena.

Agora, sempre que por algum motivo ele acabasse parado ao lado dela na guilda – e ultimamente isso estava acontecendo com uma certa frequência – ele sempre se surpreendia ao ver como ela parecia pequena e frágil ao lado dele, como uma fada deve ser. Nessas horas, ele se perguntaria se a pequena fada se quebraria em mil pedaços brilhantes e azuis, caso ele a tocasse.

E depois ele iria para fora da guilda bater a própria cabeça contra a parede em frustração. E se perguntar por que diabos ele estava pensando em coisas assim.

Phanter Lily observaria essa cena com um sorriso descrente no rosto, e então perguntaria a Charla se ela via Gajeel deixando de ser um idiota em algum futuro próximo.

 **Throughout his life the same**

 **He's battled constantly**

 **This fight he cannot win**

Arrependimento e culpa não eram sentimentos com os quais Gajeel estava familiarizado, e ele demoraria ainda algum tempo para se arrepender por tê-la machucado. Mas ele sempre se lembraria do exato momento em que a realização do que ele havia feito o atingiu em cheio.

Não foi quando o Salamander o derrotou.

Não foi quando a Phantom Lord foi desfeita.

Não foi quando o velho Makarov o convidou para entrar para Fairy Tail.

Não foi quando os projetos de magos que a acompanhavam resolveram tirar a forra.

E nem quando ele a defendeu do raio lançado por Laxus.

Não foi quando o Mestre demonstrou sua confiança e lhe deu a missão de localizar o filho.

Não foi quando Laxus surtou e armou aquela palhaçada de batalha da Fairy Tail.

(ok, talvez a semente tenha sido plantada naquele dia)

A coisa mais ou menos começou na época em que surgiu a outra garotinha de cabelo azul. Assim que Gajeel pôs os olhos nela, ele sabia que era melhor ele prestar atenção, porque mulheres com cabelo azul tinham uma certa tendência a causar confusões na sua vida. E ele não demorou a descobrir que sua primeira impressão estava correta: ela também era uma Dragon Slayer. E ela também tinha um gato alado.

Ok, isso estava começando a ficar um pouco ridículo para o lado dele. Ele também era um Dragon Slayer. Ele teria um gato voador e falante também, ou cabeças iriam rolar.

E quando aquela que definitivamente tinha sido a missão mais estranha da sua vida finalmente acabou, ele voltou para a guilda triunfante por finalmente ter o seu gato.

E foi naquele momento, no meio da festa que o Mestre tinha preparado para a irmã não mais morta da Mira e do Elfman, quando todos estavam celebrando, que ele percebeu que a mesa no qual tinha subido para exibir o Lily para todo mundo era a mesa na qual ela estava. E ela olhava para ele e sorria.

A garota de cabelo azul... Não. O nome dela era _Levy. Levy_ sorria para ele como se nada que tivesse acontecido. Como se ele nunca a tivesse espancado e pregado numa árvore. _Como se ela tivesse feliz por ele._

Aquela foi a primeira vez que a sensação de bile lhe subiu até a boca.

Foi também a primeira vez que ele realmente reparou no quanto ela era pequena.

E foi nesse momento que ele finalmente entendeu o significado das palavras de Makarov quando disse que ele nunca seria perdoado por ter tocado em seus filhos.

 _Pois ele próprio não se perdoaria._

 **A tired man, they see no longer cares**

 **The old man then prepares**

 **To die regretfully**

 **That old man here is me**

Tinha começado com o sentimento de que havia feito algo imperdoável e que precisava compensá-la de alguma forma. Por isso, quando surgia a oportunidade de protegê-la, era o que ele fazia.

Como quando ele se ofereceu para ser seu parceiro no exame Rank-S.

Como quando ele a protegeu do bode maligno e do frangão da Grimoire Heart.

Como quando ele segurou sua mão na hora do ataque do Acnologia.

(e sentiu, naquele momento, que estava tudo bem morrer segurando aquela mão)

Como quando, durante os jogos mágicos, ele procurava aqueles olhos cor de oliva no balcão da Fairy Tail, para ter certeza de que ela o estava assistindo.

(mas é claro, isso porque ele apenas queria ter certeza de que ela não havia sido raptada como a Wendy. Nunca se sabe quando há um sequestrador de garotinhas de cabelo azul à solta)

Como quando ele lutou contra aquele demônio-peixe de Hades na água negra para proteger Juvia e os outros dois.

(e quando ele estava preste a se afogar, foi ela quem lhe deu ar)

(e ele não entendeu por que ela parecia tão constrangida com isso)

Ele só iria perceber que não era mais uma questão de compensação quando o Mestre decidiu desfazer a Fairy Tail.

Gajeel sabia que, no fim das contas, não havia mais dívida para ser paga. Aliás, não tinha como pagar desde o início. O que ele fizera era imperdoável e irreparável. Mas se havia alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que ele podia ter feito para se redimir ao menos um pouco, ele definitivamente já tinha feito tudo o que podia.

O Dragon Slayer sabia que não tinha mais obrigação nenhuma de compensar Levy.

Então não foi nenhum sentimento de obrigação que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas quando a Fairy Tail começou a se desfazer e cada mago seguiu seu rumo. Ele estava livre para ir onde quisesse com Lily, então porque parecia que algo não estava certo? Por que algo lhe incomodava bem lá no fundo do estômago, como se tivesse prestes a perder algo importante? Por que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se sentia perdido?

E quando, como de costume, seus olhos buscavam uma pequena cabecinha azul, ele ouviu Levy dispensando a companhia dos caras estranhos que corriam atrás dela – e que não passavam de uma patética desculpa de magos – dizendo-lhes que havia coisas que ela precisava fazer sozinha. E então uma mistura de alívio e pânico e algo outra coisa fez o estômago do Dragon Slayer afundar mais um pouco.

E Gajeel concluiu que só havia um lugar para ele e Lily agora: seja lá onde for que ela estiver indo.

E foi nesse momento que ele percebeu o quão totalmente ferrado ele estava.

* * *

 **II**

 **O erro que ele não cometeu**

O ano passado a serviço do Conselho Mágico foi extremamente divertido para Gajeel, e extremamente bizarro para Levy. Isso porque ela nunca havia visto o Dragon Slayer daquele jeito. Gajeel, em um cargo de poder e liderança, mostrava um lado que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Mas gostava. E muito.

Apesar de que ele ficava um pouco fora do controle.

Como no dia em que _aquilo_ aconteceu.

 **Lay beside me**

 **Tell me what they've done**

 **Speak the words I wanna hear**

 **To make my demons run**

Ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão a serviço do Conselho, e estava na sala dela resmungando sobre como odiava preencher a maldita papelada. Solidária, ela havia ficado com ele mesmo após o expediente acabar, orientando o impaciente Dragon Slayer sobre a forma correta de responder os papéis.

Fazia frio lá fora, e calor dentro daquela sala.

Levy estava concentrada na papelada, mas Gajeel, nem um pouco. Não era a primeira vez que ele ficava sozinho com a maga, mas desde que ele percebera... Bem, desde então não estava sendo fácil. Ele não era inocente e sabia bem o que significavam as sensações que a presença de Levy lhe causava.

Gajeel era um predador, e ela cheirava como uma presa esperando para ser caçada.

Frustrado, ele abaixou a cabeça na mesa, passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente, e respirou fundo tentando reencontrar o foco.

Isso foi um erro. O cheiro dela o atingiu em cheio. Era a essência de mirtilos, livros novos e algo mais que ele não sabia o que era, mas o deixava com água na boca.

 _\- Gajeel...?_ – havia preocupação na voz dela. Ele resmungou qualquer coisa, mantendo a cabeça baixa. – _Gajeel, você está bem?_

Ele resmungou mais alguma coisa que ela não entendeu.

 _\- Gajeel..._ – ela resmungou irritada, e pousou seu indicador na testa do Dragon Slayer, apertando um dos ferros em sua sobrancelha. – _Gajeel, você tem trabalho para..._

A resposta dele foi agarrar seu pulso, trazendo-o para perto do nariz, aspirando com força o cheiro que vinha de sua pele. Levy congelou, os olhos arregalados, enquanto ele erguia a cabeça e a encarava com intensidade. Um minuto, dois minutos, uma vida inteira, passou enquanto eles se encaravam sem dizer uma palavra, ele sério e ela totalmente chocada. Por fim, ele soltou seu pulso, e estreitou ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

 _\- Gajeel..._

 _\- Você tem medo de mim._ – ele disse por fim, cruzando os braços, e se recostando na cadeira. – _Você ainda tem medo de mim._

 _\- Não!_ – ela apressou em dizer, segurando as mãos juntas, torcendo-as nervosamente. – _Você apenas me pegou de surpresa. Eu não tenho medo de você._

 _\- Mas deveria._ – ele retorquiu, mantendo a expressão séria, os braços cruzados fortemente.

 _\- Por quê?_

 _\- Porque você não está segura perto de mim –_ respondeu, inclinando-se novamente na direção dela, um sorriso malvado nascendo no canto dos lábios.

 _\- Eu... mas... O que? –_ Ela sentiu suas bochechas começarem a ficar vermelhas, e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, tirando-o da frente do rosto. Em resposta, ele se aproximou ainda mais, inspirando profundamente, fechando os olhos de satisfação.

 _\- Esse cheiro..._

 _\- Que cheiro?_ – ela sussurrou.

 _\- O seu._

 _\- O que tem ele?_ – o Dragon Slayer não responder, apenas sorriu ainda mais, e Levy engoliu em seco. Era _aquele_ sorriso. Do tipo que as mães avisam para tomar cuidado.

 _-Eu gosto –_ respondeu simplesmente, voltando a se afastar. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, balançando-se lentamente na cadeira, sem nunca deixar de sorrir. Sem nunca deixar de encará-la.

O olhar faminto sobre ela a deixava nervosa, então Levy procurou a primeira coisa idiota para comentar em resposta.

 _\- Você cheira a ferrugem._

Uma das sobrancelhas de Gajeel se ergueu, em curiosa descrença.

 _\- Você não consegue sentir meu cheiro._

 _\- Consigo sim._

 _\- Eu não tenho cheiro de ferrugem._

 _\- É VOCÊ quem não consegue sentir o próprio cheiro, Gajeel. E cheira a ferrugem sim._

 _\- Eu não... cheiro... a ferrugem._

 _\- Sim, você cheira. Pergunte ao Lily se duvida de mim._ – ela concluiu, triunfante, ao ver a expressão chocada e descrente do Dragon Slayer. Ele resmungou alguma coisa, e balançou a cabeça em negação. Rindo, Levy se levantou e deu alguns passos pra longe da mesa. – _Se você não acredita, acho que vou ter que chamá-lo aqui..._

Quando ela passou ao seu lado, Gajeel segurou seu pulso e, tão rápido que ela mal percebeu o que tinha acontecido, a puxou para seu colo. Totalmente paralisada, Levy se arrepiou completamente quando o nariz cheio de piercings percorreu a curva de seu pescoço, inspirando profundamente, enquanto um rubor descontrolado lhe colorindo as maçãs do rosto. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas no peito dele e, sem escolha, segurou com força seu uniforme, pois sentia que perdia o equilíbrio.

 _\- Ga-gajeel...?_

 _\- O que você faria... –_ ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela, sem se mover, o nariz afastado por meros centímetros da pele cada vez mais corada. – _se eu dissesse que esse cheiro me faz querer morder você?_

 _\- Eu... ah..._ – ela fechou os olhos enquanto as borboletas em seu estômago pareciam querer sair pela sua garganta, todas de uma vez, juntamente com um grito de felicidade. – _Eu diria que..._

A porta da sala se abriu com um estrondo que fez ambos se sobressaltarem. Levy pulou para longe do colo do Dragon Slayer, totalmente vermelha, as pernas bambas, as mãos trêmulas tampando a boca, enquanto Gajeel agarrava a mesa a sua frente com tanto força que fez a madeira rachar. Os dois se viraram para trás, encarando o soldado que os olhava com uma expressão cansada e eficiente.

 _\- Gajeel-san, Levy-san, estamos fechando o prédio agora._

 _\- Ah sim, claro!_ – Levantando-se em um salto, Levy juntou apressadamente a papelada que jazia espalhada diante de um Gajeel estático que despejava ódio pelos poros. _– Já estamos saindo!_

 _\- Por favor._ – reforçou o soldado. Sem que ele precisasse pedir novamente, Levy aproveitou a deixa para deixar a sala correndo, o coração parecendo que saltaria para fora do peito. Gajeel por outro lado se levantou sem pressa, e com um profundo suspiro, direcionou seu olhar maníaco para o pobre homem.

 _\- Soldado..._

 _\- Sim, Gajeel-san?_

 _\- Você está preso._

 **The door is locked now**

 **But it's open if you're true**

 **If you can understand me**

 **Then I can understand you**

Gajeel não admitiria nem para si mesmo, mas quando a guilda se reuniu novamente, ele foi dominado por um profundo sentimento de alívio, de pertencimento. De estar em casa. Sentiria falta da época a serviço do Conselho, e de toda a autoridade que possuía, mas aquela fase estava encerrada. Ele tinha preocupações maiores agora. A Fairy Tail era mais importante.

O Mestre era mais importante.

Ele ouvira o cara que teleportava explicando para o time da Erza o que havia acontecido com o velho Makarov. O tabuleiro da guerra estava sendo armado, mas eles ainda não possuíam todas as peças. Assim, montou um time com Juvia e uns outros e foram em busca do Raijinshuu.

As coisas entre ele e Levy estavam meio estranhas. E ele não tivera nenhuma boa oportunidade desde que foram interrompidos no Conselho. Inferno. Não podia deixar seus pensamentos se voltarem para ela num momento tão crítico. Preferira inclusive deixa-la para trás, onde estaria mais segura.

Mas ela era esperta demais, e acabou alcançando-os.

Ela reclamou, ele fez uma piada sobre ela ser tão pequena que achou que já a tinha colocado em seu saco de viagem, e as coisas até pareciam normais. Mas a verdade é que todos estavam muito tensos sobre a situação que se desenrolava no país.

Gajeel e Levy estavam tensos por outros motivos.

Havia uma pergunta não respondida assombrando os dois.

Eles pararam no meio do caminho para descansar em uma terma pertencente à Blue Pegasus, onde para desgosto do Dragon Slayer, Ichya acabou revelando para todos o paradeiro do Raijinshuu antes que ele pudesse fazer a surpresa. E em sua maneira de se desculpar, o mago da Blue Pegasus fez algumas poses estranhas diante de Elfman que, chocado, atirou o velho para longe com intensidade o suficiente para arremessar o próprio Gajeel atingido na sequencia.

E Gajeel acabou atravessando a parede de bambu que separava as piscinas termais.

E terminou por aterrissar no mais inesperado dos lugares.

Ele tinha que concordar com o comentário de Cana: aquilo estava bem longe de ser uma punição divina.

 _-GAJEEL ESTÚPIDO!_

 **Lay beside me**

 **Under wicked sky**

 **Through black of day**

 **Dark of night**

 **We share this paralyze**

Se as coisas entre os dois estavam estranhas antes, elas atingiram o insustentável após aquilo que Juvia chamou de "acidente sortudo e muito excitante". Levy agora mal conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. Bom, tinha uma guerra prestes a acontecer ali, e ele não podia perder tempo com bobagens tão pequenas como constrangimento.

Ele pensou bastante, porém, o que não lhe era característico, antes de fazer seu próximo movimento. Ele tinha que ter certeza que queria o que pensava que queria. A porta para outras pessoas estava fechada há anos, e não se abrira nem mesmo para Juvia. Se ele deixasse Levy entrar, o que mudaria?

Ele queria o que mudaria?

Isso mudaria o que ele queria?

E se ela não queria o que ele pensava que talvez ela quisesse?

Depois de refletir profundamente por cinco longos minutos, Gajeel concluiu que, no fim das contas, ele não era inteligente o bastante pra esses merdas de reflexões. Ele era um cara de ação, agia quase sempre por instinto, e era cretino em 96% das vezes. Ele era fechado, duro, bruto, e, como ela gostava de repetir, estúpido. Ele não enxergava nem um maldito motivo pelo qual ela iria querer ficar com ele também. Pensar nisso o deixava de mau humor.

Então era mais fácil simplesmente perguntar.

 **The door cracks open**

 **But there's no sun shining through**

 **Black heart scarring darker still**

 **But there's no sun shining through**

 **No, there's no sun shining through**

A Primeira contara sua história.

As cartas estavam na mesa.

A guilda se exaltou.

A Mestra pediu perdão pelos seus pecados.

E Gajeel disse, em alto e bom som para toda a guilda ouvir, que se apaixonar não era um pecado.

Afinal, você sequer poderia prender alguém por isso.

Mavis e as outras pessoas ficaram simplesmente chocadas.

Gajeel mandou todos os velhotes que o encaravam para o inferno.

E o olhar de Levy encontrou o dele.

E eles acharam a resposta que estavam procurando.

 **What I've felt**

 **What I've known**

 **Turn the pages**

 **Turn to stone**

 **Behind the door**

 **Should I open it for you?**

O plano de Mavis já estava traçado, e Makarov dispensou todos para que voltassem para casa e tivessem uma boa noite de sono. Os membros da guilda se afastaram, em bandos, em pares, sozinhos. E Gajeel e Levy foram os últimos a deixar a sede, caminhando sem pressa na direção da casa dele.

 _\- A Fairy Hills fica para o outro lado._

 _\- Eu sei._

 _\- Eu estou indo pra casa._

 _\- E eu estou indo com você._

 _\- Você não deveria._

 _\- Eu quero ir._

 _\- Não é seguro para você._

 _\- Eu não consigo pensar em um lugar mais seguro do que ao seu lado._

 _\- Não estou falando do ataque de Alvarez_

 _\- E nem eu._

Gajeel parou e se virou para encarar a maga. Levy sustentou o olhar. Ele estava sério e ela estava vermelha. Ele tinha uma expectativa faminta, e ela tinha um pouco de medo. Ele não tinha muita certeza se aquilo era certo. Ela tinha todas as certezas do mundo.

 _\- Eu estou dizendo que não garanto que posso me controlar com você lá._

 _\- E eu estou dizendo que não quero que você se controle._

 _\- Você pode acabar se machucando._

 _\- Eu não vou._

 _\- Eu vou decepcionar você._

 _\- Não acho que seja possível._

 _\- É um caminho sem volta para você. Eu sou bem possessivo._

 _\- E eu sou ciumenta._

 _\- Você é pequena._

 _\- Você é um estúpido._

Aparentemente, aquilo bastava.

E então ele estendeu a mão, um sorriso, _aquele sorriso_ , nascendo no canto dos lábios.

 _\- Nesse caso eu vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez. O que você responderia se eu te dissesse que o seu cheiro me faz querer te morder?_

Uma mão pequena e delicada encontrou outra forte e cheia de cicatrizes.

 _\- Eu diria que isso parece bom pra mim._

 **Come lay beside me**

 **This won't hurt, I swear**

 **She loves me not**

 **She loves me still**

 **But she'll never love again**

Novamente, estava frio lá fora e quente ali dentro.

O primeiro beijo aconteceu assim que a porta bateu atrás deles, e Levy se viu parcialmente erguida do chão e pressionada contra uma pilastra de madeira. Era voraz, frenético e ansioso, mas ela não esperava nada diferente disso.

Ela havia se apaixonado por um dragão selvagem, afinal de contas.

A língua quente dele brincava com a sua, uma mãos na lateral do seu rosto, a outra segurando sua perna com firmeza, garantindo que ela não escorregaria pela parede. Ela mal conseguia respirar. Aproveitou para finalmente, _finalmente_ , afundar as mãos no longo cabelo dele, pois sempre desejara sentir a textura daqueles fios.

E a firmeza daqueles músculos.

E o calor daquele corpo.

Já ele não conseguia se despregar daqueles lábios, não podia deixar de tentar sugar todas as palavras não ditas ali contidas. E transmitir as suas também. Ele estava inebriado pelo cheiro de mirtilos, livros novos e excitação, a mão esquerda percorrendo a pele macia da coxa dela. Pensamentos quase animalescos passavam pela sua cabeça, e ele se forçava a afastá-los, se forçava a se manter no controle, porque aquela mulher, a _sua_ mulher, merecia mais do que aquilo.

Ele havia se apaixonado por uma pequena fada, afinal de contas.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu afastar sua boca da dela, moveu seus lábios para a pele alva do pescoço, cumprindo sua promessa de mordidas.

O primeiro gemido que ele ouviu quase, quase o fez perder o controle de vez.

E quanto mais ele mordia, mais sôfregos ficavam os sons que saíam dos lábios dela. Levy enroscou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, buscando apoio, as mãos enfiadas naquele cabelo deplorável. Ele percorreu toda a curva do seu pescoço com a língua, numa tortura lenta, e ela se apertou mais contra ele. Gajeel parou, a cabeça inclinada sobre o rosto dela, suas testas se tocavam e Levy só enxergava estrelas.

 _\- Última pergunta –_ ele sussurrou – _Nós paramos agora ou eu te levo para dentro e faço coisas ruins com você?_

Ela percorreu o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos, num carinho delicado, tocando cada piercing de metal.

 _\- Por que ruins?_

 _\- Porque eu sou um cara ruim. E eu não posso prometer nada além de mim mesmo._

 _\- É o suficiente. É só do que eu preciso._

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a pegou no colo e, com um chute, escancarou a porta do quarto.

 **She lay beside me**

 **But she'll be there when I'm gone**

Havia uma garota de cabelos azuis pressionada contra um colchão, e havia um garoto mordendo seu pescoço.

As mãos começaram tímidas, testando, experimentando, descobrindo e, por fim, retirando do caminho as incômodas peças de roupa.

Ele perdeu o fôlego admirando sua nudez. Ela não conseguiu juntar coragem para olhá-lo da cintura para baixo.

Ela gemeu alto quando a boca dele desceu para seus seios, afundando as mãos em seu cabelo e puxando os fios com força. Ela gritou quando a língua dele desceu para além do seu ventre.

Ele grunhiu quando os dedos indecisos desceram para sua virilha, hesitantes, inexperientes.

Ele ouvia com toda atenção que conseguia reunir cada diferente som que escapava dos seus lábios, determinando o que era proíbo e o que era bom.

Ela lhe dava beijos apaixonados e tentava manter para si as palavras desconexas que teimavam em sair.

O quarto tinha cheiro de mirtilos, ferrugem, suor, livros novos e sexo.

E como em toda desastrosa primeira vez, ela sentiu mais dor do que qualquer outra coisa, e ele não conseguiu se segurar.

Ficaram a próxima hora olhando um para a cara do outro, esperando a dor que ela sentia diminuir, a vergonha dele passar, trocando beijos e se perguntando por que aquilo não era tão simples e perfeito e satisfatório igual todo mundo dizia.

Na segunda vez, ela conseguiu sentir todo o prazer que estava esperando, e eles encontraram um ritmo que os fez esquecer a guerra eminente, seus próprios nomes e o resto do mundo.

Era uma sorte que a cidade tivesse sido evacuada, e então não haveria vizinhos para reclamar do barulho.

Afinal, aquela podia muito bem ser a última noite de suas vidas.

 **Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone**

 **Dead, sure she'll be there**

 _\- Você acha que nós podemos vencer? –_ ela sussurrou contra o seu peito, os dedos carinhosamente percorrendo o contorno dos músculos.

 _\- Mas que pensamento animador para trazer pra cama, hein, baixinha. –_ Ela deu um riso nervoso. Ele fazia carinho em suas costas. – _Sim, eu acho que nós podemos vencer. Eles são fortes, mas nós temos alguns verdadeiros monstros do nosso lado também._

 _\- Eles têm um exército._

 _\- Nós temos a Erza._

 _\- Eles têm o Zeref._

 _-... ok, nós estamos mesmo ferrados._

Ela riu, mesmo que não tivesse a menor graça.

 _\- Me prometa que não vai fazer nada estúpido. Me prometa que não vai morrer._

 _\- Eu não vou morrer. Não posso. Se eu morrer, que vai salvar o seu pescocinho?_

 _\- Isso não é brincadeira, Gajeel._ – ela resmungou, batendo o punho no peito dele. O Dragon Slayer segurou seu pulso, e girou para olhá-la nos olhos.

 _\- Eu não estou brincando. Eu não vou permitir que nada aconteça a você._

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados, mesmo sem querer.

 _\- Eu..._

 _\- Durma. –_ ele rosnou, aconchegando-a melhor contra seu peito.

 _\- Mas eu..._

 _\- Durma._ – ele repetiu, afundando a cabeça em seus fios azuis.

Ela apenas soltou um ruído de resignação, apertando-se contra Gajeel.

E eles se perguntaram se viveriam para ter outras noites como aquela.

 **Could you be there?**

 **'Cause I'm the one who waits**

 **The one who waits for you**

* * *

 **III**

 **O erro que ele não se permitiria cometer**

Cerca de dois meses após a guerra contra Zeref, Erza iria pendurar um espancado Gajeel pelos calcanhares no teto da guilda recém-construída, e iria castiga-lo sem piedade em meio a um surto um tanto descontrolado, incoerente e muito ruborizado.

O motivo? O Dragon Slayer tivera a ousadia de engravidar Levy antes de se casarem.

 **How could he know this new dawn's light**

 **Would change his life forever?**

 **Set sail to sea, but pulled off course**

 **By the light of golden treasure**

Gajeel tinha certeza de que seria um menino.

Levy tinha certeza de que seria uma menina.

Gajeel queria que fosse um menino, e então ele o ensinaria a lutar, a usar magia de Dragon Slayer e, nas horas vagas, a tocar guitarra.

Levy queria que fosse uma criança saudável independente do sexo, e ela a ensinaria a ser forte e gentil; lhe ensinaria a ler suas primeiras palavras e a amar os livros. Mas se fosse uma menina, ela também poderia vesti-la como uma bonequinha, como sonhava quando era criança.

Gajeel sabia que seria um menino, e então ele lhe daria um nome forte. Talvez um nome de algum guitarrista famoso, como Kirk ou Dave.

Levy sabia que seria uma menina, e então ela lhe daria o nome de uma das heroínas de seus livros favoritos.

Gajeel queria que Juvia fosse a madrinha porque a _bunny girl_ lhe parecia uma péssima influência para a criança.

Levy queria que Lucy fosse a madrinha porque a _stalker_ lhe parecia uma péssima influência para a criança.

Ambos concordavam que Phanter Lily deveria ser o padrinho.

Toda a guilda já tinha tomado partido de um dos lados do casal no que acabou se tornando a "competição – para – ver – quem – acerta – o – sexo – da – criança", porque afinal de contas, tudo na Fairy Tail acabava em competição, ou briga, ou ambos.

E quando por fim Porlyusica anunciou para toda guilda que o bebê que Levy esperava era uma menina, Gajeel não ficou realmente surpreso.

Afinal, Levy estava sempre certa.

 **Was he the one causing pain**

 **With his careless dreaming?**

 **Been afraid, always afraid**

 **Of the things he's feeling**

 _-Como você está se sentindo, Gajeel-kun?_ – perguntou Juvia uma noite, enquanto eles estavam sentados numa mesa da guilda, observando outros membros rodearem Levy para tentar sentir o bebê chutando, enquanto ela, muito vermelha, explicava que era muito cedo para algo assim.

 _\- Normal._ – ele resmungou, tomando um grande gole de sua cerveja. Juvia apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

 _-Ok. Então como você está se sentindo, Gajeel-kun? –_ ela perguntou novamente, os olhos distraidamente fixos em Gray, que tirava as roupas nesse momento.

 _\- Eu acabei de responder._ – o Dragon Slayer rosnou – _Eu estou bem._

 _-Juvia ouviu._ – a maga virou o rosto para encará-lo. – _Agora diga a verdade para Juvia._

Gajeel até tentou mentir mais uma vez, mas as palavras se perderam no meio do caminho. Aquela ali era Juvia. Para Juvia ele poderia contar o que não dizia nem mesmo para Levy.

 _\- Apavorado._

Juvia voltou a encarar o mago de gelo que, só de cueca, brigava com Natsu e Elfman.

 _\- Juvia imaginou que estaria. Mas por que, exatamente? Uma criança é uma benção. Juvia mesma vai ter trinta bebês._

 _\- Você não vai ter trinta bebês. O cabeça de gelo não é tão louco quanto você._

 _\- Não fuja do assunto, Gajeel-kun._

Gajeel não tirava os olhos de Levy, e de seu sorriso carinhoso nos lábios ao afagar o ventre que sequer começara a crescer.

 _\- Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso._ – Juvia não respondeu, apenas continuou com os olhos fixos no namorado seminu – _Eu não sei se posso ser um pai. Ainda mais de uma menina._

 _\- Seria diferente se fosse um menino?_

 _\- Eu acho que eu poderia lidar com um menino. Homens não são tão difíceis. Ensine-os a brigar e eles se criam sozinhos._ – Juvia suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. – _Mas meninas são... frágeis._

 _\- Toda criança é frágil, Gajeel-kun, seja um menino ou uma menina. –_ Juvia sussurrou. – _Meninas não são mais frágeis por serem meninas. Elas também podem se criar sozinhas, se for preciso, se não tiver alguém lá por elas. Como Juvia se criou._

Pela primeira vez, Gajeel desviou o olhar de Levy, e encarou a maga de água como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Juvia nunca falava da infância ou do tempo antes da Phantom Lord.

 _\- Você…._

 _-Juvia não importa._ – ela cortou, abrindo os olhos. – _O que importa é que nenhuma criança deveria ter que se criar sozinha, Gajeel-kun. Gajeel-kun e Juvia sabem disso._

Gajeel não respondeu. Apenas voltou a olhar para Levy, que parecia tentar encontrar uma forma de explicar educadamente para Erza porque uma armadura não era um bom presente para um bebê recém-nascido.

 _\- O medo que Gajeel-kun sente... É de falhar como Metalicana falhou?_

 _\- Não. É de machucar essa criança como eu machuquei a mãe dela._ – Gajeel voltou a encarar Juvia, que sustentou seu olhar sério. – _Eu não estou preparado para ser pai._

 _\- E Levy-san não está preparada para ser mãe. E é por isso que vocês precisam um do outro agora._

 **He could just be gone**

 **He would just sail on**

 **He'll just sail on**

A coisa toda acabou sendo no improviso e meio confusa. Não é que eles não gostassem um do outro: apenas nunca tinha lhes passado pela cabeça um projeto de vida em comum. Muito menos um que envolvesse uma criança precoce.

Levy gostava de ficar acordada até tarde lendo e, por consequência, acordava tarde também.

Gajeel gostava de dormir cedo e acordar mais cedo ainda para treinar.

Levy não cozinhava muito bem, e tudo que Gajeel sabia fazer ficava delicioso, porém extremamente picante.

E ela odiava pimenta.

Ele era barulhento e ela apreciava o silêncio.

Gajeel odiava que tirassem suas coisas do lugar. Levy achava que móveis deveriam estar sempre sendo trocados de lugar.

Até agora, a única coisa na qual eles tinham concordado era morar juntos na casa do Dragon Slayer, já que ele não podia ficar com ela na Fairy Hills.

Demorou uns três dias até eles perceberem que Lily tinha se mudado para outro lugar, querendo deixar o novo casal com um pouco de privacidade.

Levy queria continuar passando um tempo com Jet e Droy – Gajeel queria atirá-los dentro de um poço.

Para Gajeel, a água do banho que eles compartilhavam estava sempre muito quente; para ela, estava sempre muito fria.

Eles discutiam, e no fim da discussão ele nunca entendia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, e ela saía resmungando que ele era um idiota. Mas no fim das contas, ele iria resmungar nervosamente alguma coisa que a faria ficar vermelha: ela então murmuraria que estava sempre reagindo exageradamente, e que ela também tinha culpa.

E eles então concordariam que era melhor que ela lesse até tarde na sala, e só quando terminasse viria para o quarto se aconchegar junto ao Dragon Slayer, pois assim a luz não o incomodaria. Eles fariam as refeições na guilda, onde ela poderia comer todo tipo de comida que Porlyusica recomendara, e ele poderia despejar quanto molho apimentado quisesse em seu próprio prato. Gajeel aproveitaria os momentos em que Levy estivesse com os amigos de time para tocar suas músicas no último volume, e sairia para treinar quando a maga quisesse ler preguiçosamente em casa. E assim ninguém precisaria ser atirado dentro de um poço. Levy deixaria os objetos mais pessoais de Gajeel em paz, e poderia mover o resto da mobília o quanto quisesse. Eles chamariam Lily de volta, e calculariam, após muitas tentativas – erros – sexo – tentativas – erros – acertos – a temperatura ideal para o banho.

Afinal, é encontrando o equilíbrio nas pequenas coisas que se constrói um relacionamento.

 **How can I be lost, if I've got nowhere to go?**

E eles pintariam o pequeno quartinho que estava sendo preparado de azul, pois essa era a cor favorita de ambos.

Levy não acreditava que havia "cores de meninos" e "cores de meninas".

Gajeel apenas achava que azul lhe dava sorte.

 **How can I be lost? In remembrance I relive**

 **And how can I blame you,**

 **When it's me I can't forgive?**

 _-Só me prometa que não vai ser um nome afrescalhado._

 _\- Eu não tenho muita certeza se essa palavra existe, Gajeel._

 _\- Você entendeu._

 _\- E o que seria um nome "afrescalhado"?_

 _\- Um nome fraco. Um nome que não imponha respeito. Tipo Lucy._

 _\- Gajeel..._

 _\- Ok, ok._

Eles estavam sentados em cadeiras confortáveis no terraço da guilda. Gajeel tivera que carrega-la, pois a gravidez já estava avançada, e a cada dia a maga se sentia mais fraca. Porlyusica dissera que não se tratava de uma gravidez de risco, mas ainda assim recomendou uma cautela acima do normal. Os termos complicados de medicina não interessaram muito a Gajeel, que concluiu, como sempre, que ela era pequena demais, e frágil demais. Se o parto fosse mal, se alguma coisa desse errado... Esse não era um arrependimento que ele estava disposto a carregar.

 _\- Você está fazendo aquela cara de novo. Vai me contar o que te perturba, o vai continuar guardando os seus segredos com Juvia?_

 _\- Você percebeu então._

 _\- É claro que eu percebi. Eu sou inteligente, lembra?_

Ele colocou a mão no topo da sua cabeça, e bagunçou seu cabelo, dando aquele sorriso de canto que fazia as pernas dela tremerem.

 _\- Não, você é brilhante. Espero que ela tenha o seu cérebro._

Levy sorriu, corando levemente, e voltou seu olhar para o sol que se punha no mar. Na praia, Natsu estava empenhado em construir a "maior e mais incrível fogueira que essa guilda já viu", enquanto outros membros brincavam na areia ou na água.

 _\- Eu espero que ela não seja pequena como eu._

 _\- Eu gosto do seu tamanho._

 _\- Eu pensei que você me achasse pequena e fraca._

 _\- Você é pequena. Frágil, também. Mas não é fraca._ – isso fez Levy assumir uma expressão confusa, voltando a encarar o Dragon Slayer.

 _\- Me explique como, na sua cabeça, é possível que eu seja frágil sem ser fraca._

 _\- Você é forte._ – ele repetiu – _Existe todo tipo de força, e você domina alguns deles. Você é inteligente e consegue pensar em estratégias. Tem um bom controle da sua magia. Se você tivesse um pouco mais de confiança, venceria mais lutas, baixinha._

Levy arregalou um pouco os olhos. Gajeel nunca tinha elogiado ela assim.

Era verdade que a convivência operava milagres.

 _\- Mas eu sou frágil._

\- Para mim. _Você é frágil_ para mim. _As vezes eu sinto que… -_ Ele olhou para as próprias mãos, estreitou os olhos e não disse mais nada.

 _\- Gajeel._ \- ela chamou, com um suspiro resignado – _Você não poderia me fazer mal nem se quisesse._ – como ele não ergueu a cabeça, ela continuou. – _Não estou dizendo que eu nunca vou me machucar. Mas isso faz parte de se estar num relacionamento. Ou melhor, faz parte da vida. As pessoas erram, as pessoas se machucam, elas se levantam e seguem em frente. É essa capacidade que nos faz fortes de verdade. Essa é a magia de estar vivo._

Ele olhou bem para ela alguns minutos, antes de simplesmente soltar um ruído que poderia ser tanto um riso quanto uma reclamação indignada.

 _\- Já te aconteceu de acordar com vontade de sumir no mundo e fingir que nada está acontecendo?_

 _\- Algumas vezes._ – ela sorriu. – _Eu estou tão apavorada como você._

Aquele momento, em que o sol se punha atrás deles, em que os risos de seus companheiros de guilda enchiam o ar, em que todas as cartas estavam na mesa, e eles se olhavam nos olhos, tendo a vida que eles geraram crescendo e vibrando e ansiando por viver bem ali com eles... Aquele teria sido um momento perfeito para o _"eu te amo" ainda_ não dito por nenhum dos dois.

Mas não era bem assim que a coisa funcionava entre eles.

 _\- Só me prometa que não vai escolher nenhum nome afrescalhado, tipo Lucy._

 _\- Ah, você é bem insuportável às vezes, Gajeel._ _Estúpido._

 _\- Gee hee._

 **Forgive me**

 **Forgive me not**

 **Why can't I forgive me?**

Quando as dores do parto começaram, Levy estava na casa deles, se preparando para ir dormir. Gajeel a carregou para o quarto, enquanto Phanter Lily voava mais rápido do que ele pensou ser possível para buscar a velha Porlyusica. As contrações haviam começado fortes, e Levy já gritava de dor. Gajeel esteve muito próximo de começar a gritar também todas as vezes que ela apertava sua mão. A expressão de sofrimento da maga era desoladora, e o mago só não perdeu o controle junto porque Porlyusica chegou rapidamente, e o expulsou do quarto junto com Lily.

Ele gritou em protesto, a velha gritou para que ele não atrapalhasse, Levy gritou de dor e a porta bateu na cara de um Dragon Slayer muito revoltado e um Exceed chocado.

Chamadas pro Lily, Lucy e Juvia chegaram logo depois, com Gray, Natsu, Erza, Happy e metade da Fairy Tail atrás. Lucy e Juvia se enfiaram no quarto também, enquanto uma Erza muito vermelha sacudia Natsu pela gola da camisa e murmurava coisas incoerentes, Elfman dizia que trabalho de parto era coisa de homem, Evergreen lhe mandava calar a boca, Bisca e Al tentavam desviar da pergunta de Asuka sobre "de onde vêm os bebês", Cana bebia, Gray tirava a roupa e Porlyusica gritava, de dentro do quarto, que se eles não calassem a maldita boca, todos seriam enforcados com as próprias tripas.

E Gajeel pensou em como era bom estar com a família em um momento como esse.

E quando, após torturantes horas madrugada adentro, o choro da criança se espalhou pela pequena casa, e todos da Fairy Tail fizeram silêncio e o encararam, na expectativa, Gajeel concluiu que nada que acontecera até ali importava merda nenhuma.

Levy e ele tinham uma filha. Todos os erros que ele cometera o levaram até aquele ponto. E esses erros já não importavam em absoluto, pois ele tinha um novo caminho a sua frente, com novos erros a cometer e erros que não podiam ser cometidos.

Mas como dissera Levy, essa era a magia da vida.

 **Set sail to sea, but pulled off course**

 **By the light of golden treasure**

Quando Gajeel a pegou nos braços, ele não ficou nem sequer um pouco surpreso ao ver o pequeno motinho de fios azuis espalhados por sua cabeça.

Afinal, todas as mulheres da sua vida tinham cabelo azul.

Levy parecia simplesmente exausta, mas miraculosamente bem. Lucy e Juvia tinham lágrimas nos olhos, e Porlyusica gritava que o próximo desgraçado que tentasse invadir o quarto passaria por uma dor muito pior que a de um parto.

E Gajeel se sentou na cama ao lado de Levy, pois suas pernas estavam trêmulas e ele não conseguia parar de tremer, segurando desajeitadamente a coisinha rosa e mole que parecia começar adormecer em seus braços. Aproveitando a deixa, as outras mulheres deixaram o quarto, e quando a porta bateu, ele conseguiu sussurrar:

 _\- Qual é o nome dela?_

E Levy sorriu e se ajeitou melhor na cama, estendendo o dedo para que ele fosse agarrado pela pequena mãozinha gorducha.

 _\- Morgana._

Gajeel respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Morgana. Ele gostava de como esse nome soava. Era um nome forte. Ele repetiu mentalmente, milhares de vezes.

 _\- Morgana. Eu gosto. É um bom nome. De onde você tirou?_

Ela lançou um olhar para a prateleira do lado da cama, onde ela guardava apenas seus livros favoritos.

 _\- É a protagonista de uma das minhas estórias favoritas._

 _\- Sobre o que é?_

 _\- O nascimento e a queda de um poderoso reino. Ela é a narradora, e conta tudo o que ela viu, desde criança até sua velhice._

 _\- Hmm. E como é essa protagonista?_

 _\- É uma maga poderosa –_ Levy sussurrou, estendo os braços para receber a filha que, desajeitadamente, Gajeel lhe entregava. – _É uma mulher forte e gentil. Ela também comete muitos erros, e por vezes machuca as pessoas que ela ama, mas ela nunca deixa de lutar por aquilo que ela acredita. Ela é capaz de entender a dor e o sofrimento das outras pessoas. Ela também é pequena_ – ela acrescentou, rindo, afagando o rostinho adormecido. – _E é conhecida pela alcunha de Morgana, A Fada._

 _\- Parece muito apropriado._ – respondeu Gajeel. – _Eu gosto. Morgana._

Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando a criança que dormia nos braços de Levy. Do lado de fora do quarto, os membros da Fairy Tail faziam uma algazarra que já era o prelúdio da festa que ocorreria naquele dia, na guilda, em homenagem à recém-nascida.

Era metade da madrugada e eles estavam exaustos.

Juvia e Lucy começaram a discutir sobre quem seria a madrinha da menina.

Erza começou a despachar as pessoas para fora, pois afinal o bebê precisava dormir e aquele barulho não estava ajudando.

Happy disse que Erza queria fazer bebês com Jellal, e isso fez Wendy se paralisar de vergonha, Juvia pular em cima de Gray dizendo que queria trinta bebês, Natsu perguntar para Lucy porque justo o Jellal, fazendo a maga dos espíritos apenas balançar a cabeça em negação, enquanto Happy era chutado para fora da casa por uma força desumana. Elfman gritou que ter bebês era coisa de homem, e Evergreen, em retorno, perguntou se ele por um acaso tinha a mínima ideia de como os bebês são gerados. Mirajane então seria novamente tomada pela imagem mental de como seria o filho de seu irmão e da Raijinshuu, e começaria a chorar de desespero, sendo acalmada por Lisanna. Cana encerraria a discussão dizendo que aquele nascimento, decididamente, merecia ser celebrado com mais uma dose, e Luxus, Fried e Bixlow a seguiriam para o bar mais próximo.

E Levy chorou porque sua filha tinha nascido na melhor família que ela poderia desejar.

E Gajeel segurou novamente a filha nos braços, para que Levy finalmente pudesse descansar. Andou sem pressa até o pequeno quarto pintado de azul, sussurrando uma canção para a criança que parecia querer acordar novamente.

" _Shooby doo bop..."_

 **How could he know this new dawn's light**

 **Would change his life forever?**

* * *

 **Hey.**

 **Eu estou temporariamente afastada do FF por vários motivos, e um deles é o bloqueio mental que eu estou vivendo. Todas as minhas fics estão em hiatus, mas não havia a menor possibilidade de eu não entregar um presente de aniversário para minha senpai. Eu tentei um estilo novo, mas não ficou bem o que eu esperava.**

 **Obs 1: Sabaku n responsável pela teoria de que, quando o Mashima criou o Gajeel, ele estava ouvindo Metallica. Eu apenas concordo totalmente. Feliz aniversário, Sabaku-senpai, sua linda.**

 **Obs2: Eu não pretendia contar a história do Gajeel desde o início, nem queria que ficasse tão parecido com uma songfic, mas putz, Unforgiven caiu bem demais com o passado dele. Vide obs1. Apesar de que a estória estava melhor na minha cabeça.**

 **Obs3: A Juvia é muito importante para mim. E ela escuta metal. Vide capítulo 86 do mangá.**

 **Obs4: Quem entendeu as referências, entendeu as referências.**

 **Obs5: A vida não é essa coisa bonita e colorida onde tudo dá certo de primeira, se encaixa perfeitamente e não tem consequências no final. O nome disso é lego.**

 **Dark Temi.**


End file.
